User blog:JohnnyOTGS/Johnny's Game Profile Special~Command
Hello everybody and welcome to part 2 of my Johnny's Game Profile which covers the fan-made game Mental Omega which is a revised version of Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 ''and it's expansion: ''Yuri's Revenge. Just click here if you want to read about the first part. This part will cover the new units of the Allies. The other units from the original games that have new weapons and/or features. Just to remind you, that all of the 3 factions are have 3 branches, so this will make it difficult as the branches have most of their own units. Structures Power Turbine: 'A universal structre (meaning it's not exclusive to any branch). This is an upgrade to the Power Plant as it can power your base more efficiently (at around 300 units of power). '''Shield Command Center: '''Exculsive to Europe. This structure allws you to use the Force Shield from ''Yuri's Revenge and even use another support power known as the "Lightning Rod" which can provide 1000 Power units to your base for a short period of time. 'Robot Operations Control Center: '''This is exclusive to the Japanese branch of the Allies. This structure not just allows the use of some robotic units but it also gets you access to support powers such as ''"Hunter-Seekers" which are like the Final Squadron support power from Red Alert 3, but except that this power will leave a small amount of the battlefield frozen, meaning any unit caught within it's radius is frozen as well. Defense Weapons '''Gun Turret: '''This is a universal defense weapon. The Pillbox is still a pretty good defense weapon, but not so much against armored vehicles. The Gun Turret helps with this as it can target from long range and even do a reasonable amount of damage to vehicles. '''Skyray: '''A Defense Weapon from Japan. This uses Japan's cryo technology to try to freeze air units and have them drop from the skies they trek through. '''Coordnode: '''A Special device from the Allies' European branch. This doesn't do any damage to enemy units itself, but this will increase the stopping power of nearby Defense weapons. Infantry Generic '''Guardian G.I.: The Guardian G.I. gets a bit of a makeover from Yuri's Revenge. In Mental Omega, they're armed only with an Anti-Armor gun which allows them to fire on enemy armor units. They can also Garrison neutral structures. Field Medic: 'This unit only has First-Aid Kits, meaning it can restore health of friendly infantry units. But it can't fight since it has no weapon. '''Seige Cadre: '''Basically an infantry "Prism Tank" as it's armed with a Prism Rifle. Though, it doesn't do as much damage as the cannon on the Prism Tank, but it's ideal for when you must rely on infantry as it can attack garrisoned structures. '''Riot Trooper: '''An infantry unit exclusive to the USA branch. These guys are very capable of eliminating large amounts of enemy infantry and they're specialty is dealing with infantry garrisoned in buildings. Despite their suits, they can also swim. '''Supressor (Not Pictured): '''Japan's infantry support unit. Whoever commands these special vehicles uses some kind of special field which can convert enemy damage to health restoration. Amost like a Japanese Field Medic, and like the Field Medic, it can't fight enemy units. Commandos '''Special Agent Tanya Adams: '''Of course, she is the USA's Commando. You may already know that she uses C-4 Explosives to instantly destroy enemy structures and having the ability to swim. But instead of being armed with 2 Desert Eagle Pistols, she has a laser rifle which still allows her to instantly eliminate enemy infantry, but she can also use it against enemy armor and defense weapons and she can attack them from a safe distance. '''Siegfried: '''Europe's Commando. He pilots a floating vehicle called the ''Zeitgeist which has a special weapon that uses Einstein's chrono device which can deal continuous damage to enemy units. He also has a special ability which can make not only himself but other friendly units invincible. 'Norio Tomokawa: '''Japan's Commando. He's like the ''Rocket Angels from'' Red Alert 3'' as he has guided missiles in his flying suit as well as a cryo weapon to freeze any unit or structure. Land Vehicles Infantry Support 'Stryker: '''The USA's Infantry support unit. It is modelled off of the real-life ''M1126 Stryker vehicle, and it also has the same capabilities as the IFV from the original game as it's weapon depends on the infantry unit inside. 'Humvee: '''Another USA exclusive vehicle. Modelled off of the real life vehicle of the same name, this thing can carry up to 2 units and it can travel quite fast. Though, not intended for full on firefights. '''Archon: '''An infantry support vehicle for the European Branch. This is basically Europe's answer to the Stryker as it has the same abilities. But it can take more firepower. '''Battle Tortoise: '''Japan's Infantry Support Vehicle. This is a bigger, more powerful version of the Battle Fortress from ''Yuri's Revenge. This thing can have 4 different infantry units inside and the weapons change depending on what kind of infantry is inside, it can also fire from all angles and even crush most enemy vehicles. Main Battletanks 'Bulldog: '''The USA's main tank. This effectively replces the Grizzly Tank from the original games. It has reasonable firepower and protection for a main battletank, it is also modeled off the real life ''M-41 Walker Bulldog tank. '''Cavalier: '''The Main Tank for Europe. It's the strongest of all the Allied Tanks (though can still be outclassed by some Soviet Tanks) this is modeled from the Grizzly Tank. '''Kappa: Japan's Main Battletank. Like the Bulldog Tank, it has decent firepower and armor and can hold it's own against enemy tanks. But this tank doesn't have treads like a conventional tank, it has the ability to hover sand thus can also go over water, to either retreat from enemy armor units or even take on enemy naval units. Though, it's vulnerable to EMP attacks and when its over water if it's hit with an EMP blast, the unit is lost. Anti-Infantry Robot Tank: 'The universal Allied Anti-Infantry unit. Unlike in ''Yuri's Revenge, the Robot Tank doesn't have a Tank cannon, but a giant shotgun that can make easy work out of enemy infantry. Like in Yuri's Revenge it is invulnerable to most of Yuri's technology such as mind control, poison and other unusual warfare from Yuri. '''Tsurugi: The Anti-Infantry unit from Japan. It moves quite fast and it can do heavy damage to infantry but is no match for enemy armor. It's modeled after the ED-209 from the original Robocop series of movies, and even uses some of the robot's quotes. Anti-Air Note: ''Some units such as the Stryker and the Archon are normally Anti-Air units themselves. However, there are other Anti-Air units that the Allies have. '''Aeroblaze: '''A special Anti-Air unit fielded by the USA. This uses dual lasers to take down even some of the bigger, tougher enemy air units like the infamous Soviet Kirov Airship. '''Blizzard Tank:' Japan's Anti-Air unit. This also uses Japan's cryo weapon technology as this can freeze not just air units but also ground units as well. Advanced Tank Abrams Tank: 'The USA's advanced battletank. Modeled after the real life ''M1-A1 Abrams, ''this tank isn't the best of tanks in the game, but it's also equipped with a laser weapon which gives it an advantage over other tanks when it comes to fighting infatry. '''Mirage Tank: '''This is Europe's advanced tank. It has the same abilities as the said unit from ''Red Alert 3 as it has a laser cannon which can do major damage to infantry and vehicles. Of course, it also has it's cloaking devices which helps maintain a low profile. 'Charon Tank: '''Another one of Europe's advanced tanks. This tank is armed with a bigger versioin of the weapon used by Chrono Legionaries, it also has some of the same weaknesses as the Legionaires as in it can only target one enemy unit at one time, and depending on how big and powerful the enemy unit is, the longer it'll take for it to disappear. '''Zephyr: '''Japan's advanced tank. Though, not exactly a tank as it's more of a mobile heavy artillery battery. But this thing does massive damage to enemy tanks nevertheless, and with support from Zephyr robots, this unit can increase it's already incredible range. Though, infantry and other enemy advanced tanks can be a problem for this unit. Heavy Bombardment ''Note: Europe has the iconic Prism Tank. But because it's basically the same unit as in the original games, it won't be mentioned. 'Athena Cannon: '''The USA's heavy bombardment unit. It's basically this game's version of the ''Red Alert 3 unit of the same name as it has a speciald evice which sends a message to a sattelite weapon which sends a powerful beam to the target, and it does this from a safe distance, but it can still be attacked and it doesn't have any defense weapons, and without substantial support, it's good as dead. 'Hailstorm: '''Japan's Heavy bombardment unit. This thing is almost like those Hess Truck Christmas toys as it has a small helicopter on the back which drops a bomb that can do heavy damage to the target. Like the Athena Cannon, it has no means to defend itself against short range enemies and the helicopter is vulnerable to enemy anti-air weapons. Air Units Helicopters '''Stallion: '''One of the Allies' universal helicopters. This effectively replaces the Nighthawk Transport helicopter from the original games. Like it's original counterpart, it transports infantry quickly across the battlefield. '''Cryocopter: '''Another universal Allied helicopter. It's like the ''Red Alert 3 unit, but minus the shrink ray, that's it. '''Warhawk: The helicopter unique to the USA branch. This helicopter uses a laser weapon that can do a good amount of damage to enemies of all kinds, it also has a target painter device which weakens an enemy's armor by roughtly 30% temporarily. Bombers Note: Europe uses the Harrier, which is the same unit fro the original games. Japan uses the Black Eagle, which is also the same unit as in the original game. Barracuda: 'The Allies' universal bomber. Modeled after the real life ''B-2 Spirit Stealth Bomber, it's stealthy as it's real life counterpart and it has some of the better bombing abilities in the game, but it's slow and is not as armored, making it a sitting duck to enemy anti-air unit fortunate enough to see it. 'Stormchild: '''The USA's bomber. It doesn't do as much damage as the Barracuda, but it also has a laser weapon which can allow it to fire on enemy infantry. '''Thor Gunship: '''The bomber of Europe. Instead of bombs, it uses Einstein's technology of controlling the forces of nature. In this case, it uses lightning to attack any kind of enemy unit. It's very slow and a sitting duck to enemy anti-air. It's modeled after the Dropship from ''Aliens. Superweapons Note: ''This will only talk about the superweapons unique to ''Mental Omega. You can still use the Weather Control device as well as the Chronosphere as well as it's powers. '''Mercury Uplink: The USA's own Superweapon. This sends a message to a sattelite weapon to make a powerful beam strike down on the target area. Basically a giant version of what an Athena Cannon can do, speaking of which this superweapon can also increase the firepower of Athena Cannons. This thing can also paint targets, increasing the firepower of units. 'Experimental Warpshop: '''This is a universal superweapon. This gives you some very interesting support powers. First. it gives you the ability to reverse mistakes you may have made on the battlefield. It can also allow you to chronoshift some Chrono miners onto the battle field. The ability to Chronoshift structures, defense weapons and superweapons and even to temporarily boost the speed of your vehicles. '''Drop Control: '''Not exactly a superweapon, but this will definitely give you some good support powers. Not just to paradrop infantry, but also paradrop some armor units as well. Stolen Technology Units ''Note: ''These units are only accessible when you send an infiltrator unit (such as a spy) into a specific enemy structure. '''Quickshifter: '''Available after infiltrating an enemy Allied Construction Yard and Tech Center. This is basically like a Stryker and a Chrono Miner put together. It uses the same chrono warp abilities as does a chrono miner and a Chrono Legionaire, but like the Chrono Legionaire it has to materialize before moving again and/or attack. '''Chrono Prison: '''Available after infiltrating an enemy Epsilon Construction Yard and Pandors Hub. This is basically an Allied version of the Master Mind. This thing can capture enemy armor units and make them yours to command. Though it can't capture enemy infantry. '''Future Tank: '''Available after infiltrating a Foehn Revolt Construction yeard and Cloud Piercer. This is basically like the Future Tank from ''Red Alert 3 Uprising. It does a fair amount of damage to most enemy armor units. But it can be overwhelmed by enemy infantry and advanced armor. Well, that is it for part 2 of this special series of Johnny's Game Profile. Part 3 will talk about the new Soviet units of Mental Omega. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts